Capillary electrophoresis is becoming an important analytical tool. Recent results show that DNA sequencing can be performed with capillary gel electrophoresis. To further increase the utility of this analytical procedure, it is proposed to develop a new process for transferring DNA and other analytes to nylon membranes by blotting. This process will have wide application including restriction fragment length polymorphism analysis and multiplex DNA sequencing.